


Sunrise

by callmeSoon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Spring Break, TXT Members as students, taken from the 5th episode and Epilogue of Talk x Today, yeonjun and beomgyu is a minor ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: Soobin, Huening, Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Taehyun went to the sea to watch the sunrise after a long examination week.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I suck at summaries but I hope you guys have fun reading this. This is my first contribution to this fandom and I hope to write more in the future when inspiration comes again. And i took most of the scenes from their Talk x Today so it might look familiar to you guys. I also kind of changed some scenes.  
> I originally planned to write this in line with their song "Our Summer" but the way I wrote it didn't turn out to be like the song. So I'm going to try again next time lol. BTW, Taehyun's voice in that song is so precious. Aigoo. That's actually my favorite song from their debut album.
> 
> Let's give more love to Tomorrow x Together <3

It's already the final exams. Soobin and Huening has been staying late reviewing all their subjects. Huening sighed a bit as they finally finished half of it. Soobin looked at him with a sort of a mischievous smile.  
"Ningning? Do you have any plans for the spring break??"Soobin asked as he continued to write additional notes on Huening's notebook.  
"None, hyung. I mean I just want to sleep after all these exams." To that, Soobin let out a soft chuckle showing his dimple.  
"Ahh no. Don't you want to go out and have some kind of a breather?" Soobin finally closed Huening's notebook and stretched his arms up.  
"Hmm I suppose you have something in your mind already" Huening gave him a knowing look.  
"Not exactly but I'm thinking of going to a beach. I'm gonna invite Yeonjun hyung, Beomgyu and Taehyun too. Doesn't that sound nice??" Soobin looked at him, obviously wanting the younger to agree to him.  
"Well sounds cool to me." Huening gave a small nod accompanied with a smile.  
"Good. We should watch the sunrise. Bet it'll be so beautiful" Soobin said, smiling widely as he pictured the five of them by the seashore, watching the sun rise. Huening nodded again, gathering his notebook and books before standing up.  
"Soobin hyung? Thanks for helping me today with my notes." He said out of the blue making Soobin laugh a little.  
"Ahh it's nothing. Just make sure you score high on your exams, eo" Soobin gave him an encouraging look then stood up.  
"Come on, it's pretty late already. A student needs sufficient sleep. " he said as he pulled Huening to the bunkbed. He tucked him under the blanket before going up to the top bunk. Finally falling in a deep slumber while the younger stayed up a little more just thinking about spending the spring break with his hyung. 

*  
Spring break finally came. The five of them gathered at the lobby of the dormitory to talk about their supposed trip to the beach.  
"Shouldn't we go to Jeongdongjin? It has the best view of the sun rise. You know, I read some reviews about different beaches. " Yeonjun said a little proudly.  
"Hmm I think that's already a good choice. We can ride our car to go there but who can drive?" Beomgyu said in agreemeng to Yeonjun.  
"Doesn't Soobin hyung or Yeonjun hyung know how to drive?" Taehyun asked, eyeing the two elders.  
"Well, I will drive then." Yeonjun glanced at Beomgyu, giving him a knowing look.  
"Good then. Ahh I'm excited now that we have an actual plan" Huening said with a soft laugh.  
"Did you guys told your parents about it?" Soobin suddenly asked, looking at the two youngest.  
"Yes of course. My parents doesn't even think twice when they knew I'll be with Soobin hyung." Huening said making the three look at one another as if they know something Soobin and Huening didn't know.  
"That's good then. Now, let's all prepare for tomorrow, okay? If there's someone who will not wake up early, we'll leave him." Yeonjun said in conclusion. The other four nodded and prayed to the heaven for them to wake up early. 

*  
"Come on, let's get in the car now." Soobin said, gesturing the others to get inside. He got into the car last and closed the door, locking it. Yeonjun immediately started driving once they're all set. He even turned the music on and they began jamming to whatever song played.  
"Ahh it would be fun if we could get one of us into the sea. But it's still too cold. It's such a shame" Soobin said a little enthusiastically. The others laughed at that, saying that Huening would be the one who they will throw into the water. They talked about many other things on the way to the said place. It's already five in the morning when they arrived at Jeongdongjin, Yeonjun properly parked the car before the five of them got off. Stretching their arms and limbs which are quite numb from the slightly long ride. They even got their own little cameras to film their little adventure.  
"We're finally at Jeongdongjin." Yeonjun began as he walked with Taehyun and Soobin.  
"The sun hasn't risen yet." Taehyun said, glancing around the place. Soobin now helped Huening set up his camera as Yeonjun and Taehyun continued walking. 

*  
"Whaa it's still dark. It's my first time to go see the sea at this hour. It's my first time to watch the sunrise" Beomgyu said as he walked towards the sea. Yeonjun and Taehyun leading them while Soobin and Huening point at anything they find interesting.  
"It feels like the sun will rise soon. Come on hurry up guys." Yeonjun half-shouted as he glanced at the three who were left behind.  
"Ahh as I'm seeing the sea, I really want to throw them into the sea." Huening chuckled as they walked towards the sea, the others laughed a bit at that and quickly countered what he said.  
"Huening Kai, you want to get into the water, don't you?" Soobin asked, clearly teasing the younger.  
"i want to throw Kai into the sea." one of them said, laughing together again. 

When they finally reached the shore, they saw other people waiting for the sun rise as well. The five of them continued to walk around the sand now that it is a little brighter.  
"hey guys, the view is so nice. One of us should really dive into the water." Yeonjun glanced around to look for the others, Taehyun let out a small laugh upon hearing that and so they continued to tease Huening about getting into the water.  
"Huening Kai, you should dive in." Yeonjun teased the younger.  
"I didn't say that I want to dive into the water." Huening quickly responded.  
"Aigoo, let's now all watch the sunrise." Yeonjun started gathering the others, lining up to look at the horizon. Taehyun talked about how close they are to the sea as he focused the camera downwards to capture the sea waves getting closer to them.  
"Wish. We should make a wish as we watch the sunrise." Beomgyu said out of the blue, the others looked at him. Yeonjun immediately took out his phone and started capturing photos of the sea, clearly amazed by it's beauty. Soobin then walked over to a rock and Huening was quick to focus the camera on him.  
"Our Soobin hyung, what are you doing?" he asked the elder. When the wave suddenly crashed on the said rock, Soobin immediately ran toward Huening, making the younger laugh a little.  
"Ahh I want to dip my feet in." Soobin said with a hint of pity that he couldn't do what he wanted, pouting a bit.  
"Soobin hyung, if you get to that rock, I will grant your three wishes." Huening said, glancing at Soobin who is behind him.  
"That rock over there." Huening pointed at the rock which is a little far from where they were standing, making the others laugh again.  
They walked closer to the sea and when the waves came closer to them, they all ran backwards with Huening screaming out. They all laughed at the youngest's antics.  
"Aigoo, don't scream at everything.' Taehyun said with a laugh.  
"It would be fun if we can write our names on the sand." They then stood at one place and just watched the waves crashing on the rocks, amazed with the serene beauty of the sea in that morning hour. Taehyun suddenly handed a half-finished bottle of water to Yeonjun.  
"Can you drink all this? I want to write on the sand with the bottle." Yeonjun immediately drank all its content and handed Taehyun the bottle. The younger stepped forward and started writing on the sand only for it to be erased by the water.  
"Aigoo, let's just take a picture together guys." they all gathered together and posed for a selca with the sea as the background using Yeonjun's phone.  
When they got back to writing on the sand, the waves suddenly erased it all again, making Beomgyu and Huening scream again then at that moment, Taehyun pointed at something with a sound of amazement.  
"Oh look, the sun is rising."  
"Whaa it looks so scary." Beomgyu exclaimed, looking at Yeonjun as if asking the elder to comfort him. They all looked at the small reddish half circle rising from the east with pure amusement.  
"Is it really supposed to look at that?" Beomgyu asked the others. "i'm so scared" he continued with his small cry. The other found it adorable how Beomgyu was scared by such thing.  
"whaa it's so red.."  
"So beautiful.."  
"Wait, i don't want a red sun!" Beomgyu complained once again, Yeonjun went beside him and placed an arm over his shoulders.  
"is it because of the red sun?" one of them asked.  
"Yeah. I'm afraid of red." Beomgyu supplied. "I didn't expect this strong red." he continued, the others just let out a soft chuckle at that. 

*  
Finally, after the sun has completely risen up the five of them decided to get some drinks at a nearby cafe. They went in and ordered their desired drinks. They then went back to the shore to walk around the sand. They all began playing with Huening annoying his hyungs. He started throwing sand at Yeonjun and Soobin who were standing side by side, sipping on their drink. Soobin glanced at Huening who was laughing, seemingly satisfied with what he did. Yeonjun handed Soobin the camera and walked towards Huening, then he began throwing sand at the younger as well. Huening even kicked sand towards Beomgyu who countered with a martial art move, making Huening fall to the ground while laughing. They all had fun together that morning. 

*  
Night came and they all decided to gather near the shore with a small bonfire. They were all seated in a circle so they could look at one another. Taehyun suggested the bonfire and the small talk so they can let out their frustrations at school. Beomgyu then began complaining about one of his classmates getting close to his Yeonjun hyung, the elder assured him that it’s nothing and he didn’t have any intentions to get close to the said guy. The others cooed at how Yeonjun comforted Beomgyu. 

“Aigoo, I have a concern, everyone.” Taehyun suddenly announced. The other four shifted their gaze on one of the youngest.  
“What is it?” Soobin asked, looking really concerned at Taehyun.  
“Well, I have these two friends who seem to like each other but both of them are really blind to see that they like each other. You know, it’s kind of frustrating to watch them push and pull. Like they’re just waiting for one of them to confess.” Taehyun said with full on acting. Yeonjun agreed that it’s frustrating, sighing a bit.  
“Ahh why don’t you set those two up then?” Huening suggested.  
“Wouldn’t that be awkward?” Beomgyu asked.  
“Of course, not. That is how young ones date these days.” Huening stated a little matter-of-factly.  
“Hmm do you think that’s a good idea,hyung?” Taehyun looked at Soobin who just pursed his lips and nodded.  
“Well, then okay. Yeonjun hyung and Beomgyu hyung, let’s go back to the cottage.” He said, giving Yeonjun and Beomgyu a knowing smile. Huening and Soobin looked at the three in confusion.  
“Yah, why are you guys leaving us?” Soobin complained as he started standing up as well.  
“No, you stay there with Huening, okay?” Yeonjun shook his head at Soobin and gestured him to stay seated on the sand.  
When the three finally left, Huening and Soobin glanced at each other, not knowing how to start a conversation now that it’s just the two of them. Soobin, being the elder one, cleared his throat and began to talk a bit awkwardly.

“Uhm, so we’ve been set up together, huh..”  
“Hyung? You like me?” Huening asked in a straightforward manner making Soobin almost choke on his own spit.  
“Well uhh.. yeah I guess so.” Soobin shrugged. Huening looked at him with a huge smile, finding it cute that his hyung was flustered like that.  
“Ahh Soobin hyung, if you like me you should tell me. I like you hyung.” The younger of the two said, his gaze still on Soobin. The elder finally looked at Huening.  
“I thought you like me just as a hyung or a senior at school.”  
“Hell no. I like you so much hyung. I like clinging onto you.”  
“Well, I figured that.” Soobin chuckled a bit, showing his adorable dimples.  
“So.. do you like me or not?” Huening pouted a little since Soobin wasn’t confirming anything to him.  
“Yeah, I like you Huening Kai. Didn’t you notice how I cared for you?”  
“Of course, I noticed it and I was hoping that it wasn’t out of just being friends with me.” Huening beamed at that. He scooted closer to Soobin and hugged him.  
“Aigoo. Okay, okay. You’re making me shy so shut up.”  
“Shut me up, hyung?” the younger playfully looked at the elder. Soobin shook his head gently as if he’s annoyed at the younger but he leaned in a little closer and lightly presses his lips on the younger’s cheek. Huening let out a soft giggle at that.  
“Happy now?” Soobin asked with a smile, clearly trying to hide how happy he was too, Huening nodded at him and hugged him once again. Little did they know that the three were actually watching them from afar, fake puking at the scene that was just unveiled. 

“Fucking finally.” Yeonjun muttered. Beomgyu gently slapped his arm.  
“Yah, no cursing Yeonjun hyung.”


End file.
